Fire, Water and Grass
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Three acquaintances are hurtled head first into a new world, at least it's new for two of them. The third member of their mismatched group has seen pokémon before. Unfortunately none of them have any survival skills to speak of, hurtled into the unknown they're forced to band together to survive. Will they be able to pull through or will they succumb to the elements?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She sat at the back of the class, as she always did. Her nose was buried in a book and she seemed to be ignoring everyone around her as she read, absorbed completely in the nonsensical world of make believe that the book promised. The world of Pokémon or Pocket Monsters, she knew that they weren't real but oh how she wished that they were.

She was in her usual outfit, red T-shirt, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, her belt slightly loosened, brown hair in a ponytail. Everything was perfectly normal, nothing to even hint that something could possibly change. "Hey Kailah" her head shot up upon hearing her name and her hazel eyes met blue.

"Oh it's just you Grayham" she stated looking back to her book "so what do you want?" she asked when she realised that the boy was still there. He was also in his usual clothes yellow top, black pants and black sneakers, his ginger hair was sticking up all over the place though.

"Oh yeah apparently these warps have been opening up all over the place..." Grayham stated before he wandered off leaving her staring blankly at the area he's just vacated. She eventually just shrugged and went back to her book, it was probably just another one of his daydreams anyway.

When the loud ringing of the bell signified the end of the day she just stood up and walked, her nose still in the book. She ignored everyone who were pointing their fingers and laughing and continued to stroll at an easy pace reading the whole time.

It was when she bumped into someone that she finally looked up. Hazel eyes met crimson as she took a step back and gulped. The boy's black hair obscured most of his face but couldn't hide the frown he wore and his clothing was entirely black, his shirt, pants and sneakers all entirely black.

The boy didn't say anything as she darted around him but his eyes followed her and she felt chilled by his too quiet demeanour. She began to speed up and forgot to look both ways at the cross road. She let out a scream as the car hurtled towards her, but just before it could flatten her a bright flash of white light lit up the area and she was no longer standing in the middle of the road.

"What..." the boy stared at the spot that Kailah had been occupying a couple of seconds before and blinked before he rubbed his eyes. She hadn't reappeared, it was weird. He shrugged and continued on his way towards the school. Sure school was out but that meant that he could finally meet his irregular friend.

"Hey Benjamin!" in fact there was Grayham now. He froze and turned to face the ginger haired boy who's eyes were slightly glazed over, he must have been daydreaming again. "Did you see what just happened?" Grayham asked and he simply nodded "I tried to warn her you know, but I don't think she believed me"

That statement caused him to stare in shock at his friend before another scream filled the area and they both turned to stare in the direction it came from, to see absolutely nothing. He shrugged before turning back to Grayham who's lop sided grin seemed to be larger than normal, that was when he noticed the glow coming from around his friend.

"Are you coming as well?" Grayham asked before he grabbed him and they both disappeared in a flash of white light. The streets were left as empty as they were before the two boys had arrived, a newspaper clipping blown across asking about the disappearances of children.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Chapter #1: What Just Happened?**

Kailah was still screaming when she appeared randomly in mid air above a rather large body of water. She didn't have any time to react as she fell and hit the water causing a fountain of water to shoot up into the sky knocking a couple of passing birds out of their flight.

"What... what?" She asked when she managed to claw her way back to the surface and take a deep breath of life giving air. "What just happened?" she questioned before remembering that she needed to get back onto solid land. She awkwardly managed to dog paddle over to the shallow part of the water and she panted.

She shook her head and stumbled to her feet, she was soaked and cold, also kind of shaky after the experience of nearly been run over by a car. She didn't even question the likelihood of been teleported to safety, if you could call appearing about fifteen feet above water safety.

She slowly sighed and glanced around, the water that she was still standing in was beside a rather large field. There was absolutely nothing else around for miles, or was there. She blinked when she saw a movement and rubbed her eyes, it was nothing. She slowly removed herself from the water and sat down on the bank and stared at the rippling surface of the lake.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the wind seemed to be whispering secrets and the grass rustled but she ignored it all. The stillness was startling and she wanted desperately to hear the bustling city noises, that want went unfulfilled. When she opened her eyes again she stared at her reflection on the still water, it was the same as always.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly clambered to her feet. "What happened?" she shouted before looking back down at the water. "Stupid world..." she growled before grabbing a rock and throwing it into the water. "I want to go home..." she whimpered collapsing down on the bank once more.

She blinked and stared when in a flash of light Grayham and that other boy appeared in mid air. She watched bemused as they fell and landed in much the same fashion as she had. She tilted her head when the boy dressed in black scrambled desperately from the water and curled up shivering deeper in the grass.

Grayham skipped happily out of the water and she found herself staring at him in confusion. "Hey again Kailah! I tried to warn you" Grayham cheerfully called out and she felt her eye twitch before she facepalmed in frustration at his antics.

"Okay... so what exactly just happened?" she asked glaring at the ginger before he shrugged. "I can't believe this" she groaned before she turned to the tall grass "who knows what could be lurking in there and who is your friend?"

"Benjamin" Grayham grinned and she sighed before shaking her head. The other boy slowly walked out of the grass and stared at them both.

"So what now... and where are we?" Benjamin asked. Grayham simply shrugged and she stared at him before he glared at her and she looked away. She stared at the grass and after a moments thought walked forwards into the grass.

Both the boys were probably staring after her but at this point she couldn't care less. She strolled easily enough through the grass and was surprised that there was absolutely nothing attacking her. She grinned as she saw that she was approaching a gap of light. Soon she was flat out running towards the light ignoring everything else.

"Kailah!" Her name been called caused her to freeze though and she turned to face both the boys. Grayham looked worried while Benjamin simply looked bored with the whole thing. "There is something wrong" Grayham stated his blue eyes crossing over as he expressed his concerns and she frowned before turning back to the light.

She noticed that Benjamin shook his head and she turned back to them. "Okay so where should we go then?" she asked them crossing her arms across her chest. Benjamin was the one who took the lead and he grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the darkness. "What the darker areas but why?" she gasped out before the boy frowned at her.

They headed forwards in silence after that. The grass seemed to leer at them and every rustle that they heard caused a jab of fear to course through their bodies. She shivered as the air seemed to chill and some kind of off laughter was heard from around them.

She whimpered and almost turned back around to run to the light before Grayham caught a hold of her arm and shook his head. Slowly she turned back to the front and wandered deeper into the darkness her whole body shaking as she walked increasingly slower.

When Benjamin suddenly stopped she wasn't expecting it and walked right into the taller boy's back. As she looked up from where she'd fallen she noticed the fear that was present in his eyes. "W-what is it?" she asked clambering to her feet.

"I don't know" Grayham stated from behind her and she turned to stare at him before he shrugged innocently and she rolled her eyes. "Is it just me or is it getting lighter all of a sudden?" Grayham asked out of nowhere.

She opened her mouth to say that it was just him, before she noticed that the surroundings did appear to be lightening up all of a sudden. Benjamin growled all of a sudden and she stared at the boy clad in black. He motioned for them to back up and so they did though she didn't understand why.

It was when the flames leapt into existence out of nowhere that she finally worked out why they were backing away. She yelped and dashed back into the deeper grass her eyes closed as she madly dashed away in fear. The flames had been far too close for comfort, when she heard a growl she froze and looked up into the face of an orange furred canine with black stripes like a tiger.

She gulped and backed up in fear bumping into something soft and furry. She slowly looked up into the face of a much larger orange and black striped canine. Her eyes widened and she ducked to the side as the canine shot a torrent of fire from it's mouth at her. She panted and watched the two canines cautiously before she threw caution to the wind and simply ran in a random direction.

She ended up barrelling right into Benjamin who had a layer of soot covering his face, he glared at her and she shrugged sheepishly. "Arcanine" the growl came from right behind them and she yelped as fire blazed right above their heads.

Benjamin grabbed her hand and dragged her to safety and they both ran in desperation in the general direction of the lake they had appeared above. They were joined by Grayham about halfway there and skidded to a stop when another orange and black canine appeared in front of them growling.

She gulped and backed up before halting when the other two appeared behind them, they were surrounded. "We are so dead" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no we're not!" Grayham grinned and he grabbed her and Benjamin by the hands before he dragged them through a gap that the threatening canines had left between them. "Follow me!" the ginger called when he released them. She traded glances with Benjamin before they both followed him through the now burning grass.

They coughed every few metres before they burst out into the open and just kept running. Grayham grinned while she sighed and Benjamin had the ghost of a smile cross over his face. She was the first one to halt and she grabbed hold of Grayham before she pointed back at the burning grass. Grayham shrugged and Benjamin shook his head so she sighed in exasperation.

"We should go back and put it out" she explained to them and they both shook their heads. "Well why not?" she asked a frown fixing itself onto her face.

"It's not our problem" Benjamin deadpanned "our current problem is working out where on Earth we are and what happened to bring us here" he explained and she frowned in concentration.

"Well I have a small idea of what those canines were but I can't be sure... so we might as well start looking for society before we do anything else" she nodded and Grayham gave her a big grin while Benjamin shook his head in exasperation at her antics. "Now let's go!" she cheerfully called out.


End file.
